The Start of Something New
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. When 3 years of friendship and secret loving has passed for Troy and Gabriella will New Years finally change their status as a couple? I think this is my best One shot! HAPPY NEW YEARS! Troyella forever.


**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) Haha, yeah, I like to write a one-shot for almost every holiday. The major ones, that is. So please review this and read my other ones! :)**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella looked at Troy while he was watching the television intently. She could see the stubble on his chin and above his lips. She could hardly see his deep cobalt eyes since they were glued to the television. She was sitting on Troy's left leg and her legs were across his right leg. His feet were flat on the ground as they both were sitting on the couch in his house. His left arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her safe from falling off the end of the couch.

It was New Years eve, a little after 11 at night and their 6 friends were with them, in the same room. Neither Troy or Gabriella were really paying attention to their friends though. Their parents were good friends too and they were all in a different room from the teenagers. All the 8 friends were couples excluding Troy and Gabriella. They were just best friends. Very close best friends. They denied of liking each other everyday to their friends and themselves and their friends were sick of it. Troy and Gabriella only thought of each other as best friends in their minds. But in their hearts, it was a different story. You can't like your best friend, right? Wrong.

Troy turned his head and caught his best friend staring at him. Gabriella's gaze hit his crystallized cerulean eyes and her breath hitched. "You must be interested in something other than the tv." Troy joked. They were watching _Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve,_ waiting for the big ball to drop.**(hahahaha!:))**

"Oh, yeah." she said, sarcastically. "Don't tell me I missed the Jonas Brothers performing!" She said like a 10 year old and laughed at herself afterwards.

"Funny, Brie. People like them." he told her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Teeny Bopper shit." she mumbled. **(No offense to anyone that likes them :))**

"Hey, you like Zac Efron, and he's part of 'teeny bopper shit' too."

Gabriella glared at him, "Only his verrrrrrrrrry blue eyes." She smiled, "And his rock hard sexy abs!"

Troy couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. It was only someone famous, she could never be with him right? "Brie, shut up" he told her, giving her a sarcastic smile.

"Too late. You already got me into it." She smiled, "Him and Vanessa are such a cute couple!" Troy sighed in relief. The pretty boy had a girlfriend. Their 6 friends weren't paying attention to the television anymore. The whole room was set on those two who were joking around with each other. Nonetheless, those two never noticed.

"Okay, Brie. Shut it." Troy told her and turned his attention back to the television.

Gabriella pouted, "That hurt my feelings" His peripheral vision showed Gabriella pouting on the side and he smirked.

"Baby."

Gabriella scowled and slapped him on the shoulder, "Jerk."

Troy sighed, "I'm sorry," his gaze, landing on her big chocolate eyes. Looking at her, Troy thought she was beautiful. The most gorgeous girl his eyes have ever laid on, and how did he just realize it? He already fell for his best friend.

"You're too soft" Gabriella giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked at the time on tv and saw Ryan Seacrest talkng.

"_...Only 28 minutes left till the New Year! And now here is...."_

"2009 already?" Gabriella murmured near his ear.

She heard Troy take in a deep breath, "Yeah. It's going by very fast."

"Can't they just get together already?" Gabriella heard Taylor's frustrating voice.

"You can't rush love" Zeke said.

"They are so cute" Kelsi whispered.

Gabriella giggled quietly, still on Troy's shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"They keep talking about us" she whispered into his ear. Troy looked at his friends knowingly and they looked elsewhere. Looking like they weren't even talking to each other. Gabriella giggled, making Troy smile.

"They think we don't know" he muttered to her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "They just need to grasp that fact that we don't like each other that way" she said, trying to let their nosy friends hear. Troy felt his heart drop and Gabriella felt like she said the wrong thing. "J-just friends." she felt like something hit her again. Was she saying the wrong thing? That possibly can't happen. Your not suppose to like your best friend. She then took a deep breath in, smelling his cologne. _Mmm, he smells good, _Gabriella thought as her stomach fluttered. _Oh shit._

"Don't you wish you guys had someone to kiss at midnight when that crystal ball drops?" Sharpay asked, plopping herself on the other end of the couch.

Gabriella lifted up her head from his shoulder and glared at her blond friend, "It doesn't matter, Sharpay."

"You know" Sharpay taunted, "Everyone has someone to kiss in this room but you two."

The brunettes eyes narrowed, "Go back over there"

"It's sad how everyone's a couple in here, but you two" Sharpay pouted, getting up.

"SHARPAY!" Gabriella got up and attempted to attack her friend –in a friendly way. No luck since Troy freaking Bolton's arms were around her, pulling her back.

Sharpay smirked, "Love you too Gabbykins."

"Calm down Brie." Her best friend said as Gabriella sat herself back down on Troy's lap.

"Bitch" She mumbled.

Troy chuckled, "Hmm..'Gabbykins'...i like it."

"Noooooooooooooo" she whined. "That's an embarrassing nickname."

"Well, you said it. It's your other nickname now" Troy smirked.

"No!"

Troy grinned, amused. "Gabbykins"

"Fine, _Troysie_" Gabriella giggled harmoniously.

His eyes bugged out. "Agh! Okay okay, Brie it is."

Gabriella grinned, "Okay, _Troysie"_

"Gabriella Anna Marie Montez" He gave her a stern look.

Gabriella glared at him playfully, the end of her lips twitching. "Troysie David Alexander Bolton!"

"Brie." Troy gave her the look.

She sighed, "Oookay" she laid her head on Troy's shoulder again and yawned.

"Someone's tired."

Gabriella nodded her head, "Probably gonna sleep over tonight"

"Okay, maybe your parents will too" Troy said.

"Maybe" she sighed.

"_..12 more minutes until 2009! We'll be right back after commercial..."_

Troy turned and looked at the beautiful brunette on him. He smiled gratefully and Gabriella smiled back. Why couldn't she notice him like this before? She was sure she liked him now. Maybe even a hint of love as well. As she looked back into his eyes, she could tell it was the passion he held for her and her heart fluttered. He's never looked at a girl like that. Only her. She was happy.

"New Years is taking so long" Gabriella sighed.

Troy chuckled, "Well, if your tired just go to sleep."

"No! I wanna see it turn to 2009" She smiled at him.

"Fine, whatever you say" he chuckled.

"Are we doing anything tomorrow?" Chad asked, sitting on the couch across them.

Troy turned to Chad and glared at him, "No" he said a little harshly. Chad chuckled, he knew Troy would be mad for interfering his time with Gabriella. Everyone else went and sat down next to their special someone. Gabriella sighed. At least she had Troy.

"That'll be boring," Jason commented.

Troy rolled his eyes, "We'll find something to do tomorrow." He sounded annoyed, "Maybe you guys could hang with your boyfriend or girlfriend."

Chad chuckled, "But what about you captain?"

Troy glared at the boy with his precious afro, "I'll be hanging out with Brie" He smiled and looked at Gabriella again, seeing her gazing at him. "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing" she smiled, "You should shave again." Her hands caressed his chin, up to his cheek.

Troy leaned into her touch and smiled, "What if I don't"

"I won't hang out with you anymore" she stuck out her tongue.

"Right," he chuckled, playing with one of her curls. "Every tried straightening your hair?"

"Yeah, it looks retarded."

Troy smiled, "I highly doubt that. But, I like your curls," he murmured.

"Awh," she giggled, "Thanks"

Troy smiled as a 'Your Welcome' "What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"No idea!" she thought, "Maybe stay at your house and watch tv and be lazy"

"How could best friends act like that?" Jason asked quietly.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "They're best friends who are in love with each other."

"Will you guys just calm down? They'll get together sooner or later" Taylor said annoyed, "If not, we're gonna do something about it."

"It's been about 3 years already! We should just do something about it now" Kelsi said.

"Just hold it for a while. If they aren't together by Valentines day then we'll do something" Chad said and the rest agreed. Troy and Gabriella were frustrated, Will they shut up already?

"_..and that was Christina Aguilera! Only 3 more minutes folks..."_

"Ready for a new year, Brie?" he asked her.

Gabriella nodded, her cheek brushing against Troy's broad shoulders, "Definitely. Hopefully there's new things"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I want miracles to happen" she smiled.

Troy smiled down at her, "Me too."

"Whatever happens this year, promise me we'll be best friends forever?" she asked him, her eyes were full of hope. Hoping they'd be much more than best friends.

"Don't worry Brie. I'll always be here for you." he kissed her forehead.

"Promise?" her soft voice echoed through his ears.

"Promise." he vowed.

Gabriella sighed, going over all of their time together, "It's been 3 years since i've met you, Now its going to be 4."

"Well its a good thing my family and yours went to the ski lodge, right?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, a very good thing."

Troy chuckled, making her shake a bit. "You seem really tired."

"Hmmm...i am" she smiled.

"Go to sleep then."

Gabriella shook her head, "Only 1 minute until it's a new year. Maybe 5 minutes later I will" she smiled, bringing her head up from his shoulder.

"Fine then" he stuck out his tongue at her.

Gabriella giggled, a little rejuvenated, "That's what we get when Troy Bolton drinks 3 cans of _Monster"_

"You should of had some." he told her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I don't like those things."

"And that's why you're always tired!"

Gabriella smiled, "Shut up, _Troysie"_

Troy's face scrunched in horror, "Gabbykins"

"How could you not like my nickname for you?" she pouted.

"Awh, Brie, I'm sorry. I was just joking around."

Gabriella giggled, "Loser"

"Brie!"

She flashed her pearly white teeth, "Troy!"

"_..5..."_

They turned their heads to the tv.

"_..4.."_

Their friends looked away from the two best friends and looked at the television that everyone was chanting in.

"_..3.."_

Troy looked at Gabriella, his eyes full of passion.

"_..2.."_

Gabriella turns her head to him, catching his cobalt eyes looking at her. Their eyes flicker to each other's lips.

"_..1.."_

Troy looks Gabriella in her eyes as she looked into his, each full of passion and love. Their lips move towards each other, slowly. Centimeter by centimeter.

"_..HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

And their lips met. Gabriella snaked her arms around his neck while Troy's arm circled her waist, pulling her closer than she already was. To Troy and Gabriella, it was only them in the room, and no one else. And that was all that mattered at that moment.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the parents screamed, running into the room. Chad was holding Taylor, Zeke with Sharpay, and Jason and Kelsi after they all finished giving their significant other a kiss. Still, the two 'best friends' were kissing, not hearing their parents come in. They all looked at them, awe-strucked.

Needing air, they both pulled back, breathing heavily. "Be my girlfriend?" he asked in one breath.

Gabriella nodded happily and kissed him again.

It was the start of a New Year.

It was the start of the cutest couple in the whole wide world besides Zanessa.**;)**

It was the start of Something New.

* * *

**Yayayayay! :) I loved this One-Shot! Share some of my love and make me happy!**

**Review!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**

**I hope everyone has a good start!**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Bailey x3 :)**


End file.
